


He's Anything & Everything

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Series: He's... [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesiac Sawada Tsunayoshi, Angst, Doll Maker AU, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Romance, Smut, Stalking, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: All the random fics I'm gonna make for BNHAxKHR: there's husbands AU, Radom AU and High School AU fics! Just a bunch of tiny fics I thought up on the spot with no plot! :3





	1. Mornings & Mourning(Hubby AU)

**Author's Note:**

> You've been warned, bros!!!

  
Tsuna has only one true love in world. The only love in the entire universe. It's the singular most impotent thing that keeps him going throughout every day. His most prized possession in that he'd kill anything and anyone for, because without it he'd be lost in the sea of life's constant frustrations. It's his oasis, paradise even. A haven of the most unspeakably dark pleasures known to man that even the sweetest form of sex could not begin to measure.

This divine pleasure...

Is....

...Coffee.

Yes, coffee. He simply could not love anymore if it was absent from his life. All mornings from then on out would be tainted! If there nothing to keep him going, every sunrise would be hell on this shriveling rock we call earth. Yes, without his daily dose of caffeine it's a knife sinking deep through his chest, ripping his heart out as it is twisted just so.

Truly, coffee is his savior!

/

Grunting, Tsuna wrinkled his nose as he awoke to the feeling of his internal clock rousing him at (the ass crack of dawn) 6am like every morning. He feels overly sluggish, eyes blinking a few times to push away the tendrils of sleep trying to pull him back in. Stretching like a cat he gets out of bed making sure not to disturb his green headed lover who's arm had rested loosely around his hip. The brunette lays a gentle kiss to Izuku's forehead before finally leaving the cozy warmth of their master bedroom.

It was finally time to start his day, but first; he really needs a fresh cup of coffee. With that in mind Tsuna headed to the mansions kitchen and the first thing he sees is...

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK HAPPENED TO MY DAMN COFFEE MACHINE?!??!"

To be continued...(not really)

 

 


	2. Workaholic (Hubby AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is lonely.

 

Four words and always the same ones.

There's always next time.

Dear god, Tsuna honestly hated those words. Despised them more than anything in his entire life. Wishes he could burn them with his flames or beat them out of existence! Probably a little over the top but it was true that he loathed those words.

Mainly, because this month it's become his husbands main goto catch fraise when he cancels important things with Tsuna.

The first time it happened Tsuna wasn't really worried. He knew Izuku had to stay back at a meeting and couldn't come home for a quick lunch date. The greenette even called in advance saying, "Sorry Kitten, it's a really impotent meeting but there's always next time. I love you~!".

And that was fine...but then the other times rolled in.

Tsuna had just set up an romantic dinner at home. It was their second anniversary and he wanted everything to be special. While setting the dining room table he got a call from the greenette. Izuku would not make it back home until late, again. The words he left him with were, "Hey baby, I know we had dinner plans for tonight. I'm kinda stuck at work. There's always next time, love.".

And yes, brunette was a little upset, but he figured that the other was just really busy. He didn't want to seem like those type of husbands. The ones always demanding their spouses attention 24/7, so he gave Izuku his space.

Maybe he gave him too much space.

Seemingly there was never any time for them these days with Izuku always at work or saying, "There's always next time", like he'll actually make up for it. The novelty of the words had worn off weeks ago, since there's never actually a next time in the distant future. All those words ever appear to be is empty promises left and right. It's seriously bothering the little brunette with how utterly alone he feels.

Surprisingly, they still share a bed and see one another in the mornings. Though these days more often than not they haven't held one another, watched a cheesy movie together, eaten dinner in the same room or even sat down and talked face to face! Oh and don't get him started on their sex life which is by all accounts just as non-existent as their date nights.

Hell, the closest thing to frisky he could get up to with Izuku in bed is a lazy kiss and large hands grouping his ass before the mans out cold in two seconds flat. It pretty much feels like they're non-fuck buddy roommates or friends with barely any benefits instead of husbands for life. Talk about for better of worse, sheesh. If he didn't love the green headed workaholic so much he'd have ended this so called marriage a month ago, when Izuku started working more and more. Ugh, they haven't touched each other in a weeks and even a measly hug would suffice!

Touch starved, lonely and feeling totally abandoned! The list continues to go on and on with no clear ending in sight. Sniffling he roughly wipes away his tears for umpteenth time today after reviving those same four dreadful words again and that Izuku will be home late when he promised he'd be back early. Now face first in his little quivering hands Tsuna sobs uncontrollably.

He really misses his husband.

 

 

 


	3. The Amnesiac & The Villain: pt.1(VillainDeku AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's got amnisia and he trusts the random stranger he wakes up to.

Theres a sharp pain in his skull when he wakes up. His vision is also kinda blurry, too. Sitting up he blinks rapidly trying to get his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the...room? Wait, where is he exactly? Another pang of pain claws at the side of his head and the male looks around said room. 'Ok, so is this someones bedroom or something?" He thinks taking in the shelfs lined with neatly placed manga & comic books. Along honey colored walls hung colorful posters of rock bands and cute animals as well as a few very personal artworks of himself. What really got him was the large array of stuffed bunnies & lions in all shapes and sizes that invaded his personal space on the queen sized bed he woke up in.

This is...weird, for lack of better word.

Before he can really reach into his memories of how he got here, the feeling of someone coming towards the room passes over him. When they enter he hears a gasp of surprise. "Tsuchan, you're awake!" The man shaped figure says coming to his side with watery emerald eyes. Now that his vision is back to full clarity he realizes it's a guy with unruly long dark green hair, piercings and he has little dots speckled over his cheeks.

"I was so worried! Tsuchan I'm so happy you're ok-"

"Who are you, where is this, and who am I?" The male interrupts trying to figure out what's going on.

The taller male doesn't even look upset about being interrupted, seeming more excited by the question. "You're at my house!"

"Oh...kay....", He looks around again. "So is this you're...?" One if his hands vaguely jester around the large bedroom.

"Oh no!" The greenette laughs invading his personal space even more. "This is you're room." They said pointing to the door he entered from. Hanging in between the light switch and the door was a name with heart-shaped stickers decorated around it. '❦Tsuna's Bedroom❦' it said in bubbly bold letters.

What...?

"I made this room just for you~! You've been living with me for awhile now!" The greenette says happily and for some reason...Tsuna felt skeptical about it, though he figured it was to be expected since he couldn't really remember anything. He literally just found out what his name is.

His confusion must be showing on his face because the taller gently takes his hand in their own larger ones. "Are you okay?" They ask softly.

"Yeah." The brunette just decides to roll with it since nothing harmful has happened to him, well at least not yet. "My head still kinda hurts a little bit after sitting up." A groan is added for good measure, then he flops back down into the plush pillows. "And I'm kinda thirsty too." His mouth tasted like copper, gross.

"You poor thing! I'll go get you something to drink." The other hastily stated then briefly jesters around them. "Please make yourself at home. I'm sure you very confused, but don't worry I'll take good care of you Tsuchan."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Izuku...Izuku Midoriya." He says then mumbles something under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing at all." Izuku says quickly while leaving the room.

"Well, if you say so." Is what Tsuna also mutters out even though the greenette is gone.

He should really be more suspicious. 

 

 

 


	4. Yes, Sir (Highschool AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut-ish, but so short that you'll hate me for it. :3

  
"Izuku-kun, please hurry!" Tsuna whines impatiently as he's fondled, petted, kissed all over. His neck is getting completely devoured by his boyfriend and big scared hands are greedily grasping his hips. After a moment they settle down finally getting into a comfortable position. The little brunette straddles Izuku's lap, making those sam large hands cradle his backside instead. A deep blush spreads uncontrollably over his cheeks. He feels awfully embarrassed about their position, but extremely excited too as they fool around in the unoccupied classroom.

"Mmmph... Wait let me untuck my shir-!" His sentence was left unsaid when his shirt is yanked up and something wet laps at his chest. His back sharply arches into the foreign feeling like he's been burned and a heady moan leaves his lips. "Oh my god~!!!"

"Izuku's fine, too." The greenette quips with a low chuckle kissing and nipping any part his mouth could reach. Tsuna briefly rolls his eyes, but ends up snapping them shutting due to the loud keen of pleasure he gives once his nipples are bitten. The darker haired boy gives a satisfied hum to his response and continues driving the brunette nuts with pleasure. As he goes down lower his tongue laves the studded belly button before sucking on it. Teeth gnash and pull against the green emeralds, stretching the skin, making it flush red once he pulls away.

"Should I stop? Lunch will be over in twenty minutes we should probably get out of here." In all honesty he doesn't really care, this classroom is going to be empty even after lunch ends. Plus, even if someone were to walk in they wouldn't really be able see them behind all these bookshelves.

In response to Izuku's questions Tsuna shakes his head bucking his hips. Both males moan as their clothed cocks rub against each other, the friction only making them more exited. "Don't you fucking dare! Finish what you started!"

Diving back in with a brief laugh Izuku says, "Yes sir."

 

 


	5. Blocked & Denyed (Newlywed AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This always happens to Izuku~!!!

Tsuna gasps as he's lifted up by his husband and throws over a broad shoulder. In the mist of confusion the greenette runs down the mansions hallways making sure to avoiding those idiotic guardians. Once he's entered their bedroom, Izuku then proceeds to lock the door behind them. (Not that it's do much against overpowered grown men.)

At first the brunette had gone limp in the other mans hold, but now he's trying to wiggle out of it after realizing his lovers intentions. Tsuna yelps, "Izu-kun! Put me down right now!" He gets his wish, but alas he's tossed onto the massive bed with nowhere to run. Trapped, like a defenseless baby doe, not that he actually minds.

Turning over onto his back he rests himself on the big comfy pillows. "Isn't it a little early for this." He asks but his body is humming with interest, stomach coiling tight in anticipation when the larger crawls in after him like a hungry wild animal.

Licking his lips Izuku climes on top of the slighter male affectively caging him in. "I don't think it's too early. I haven't seen you in an entire week since we've been married! This is supposed to be our honeymoon yet we've barely seen or touched one another. Not to mention we've been getting cock blocked countless times on this trip, but now we're alone!" He growls that last part, hastily ripping off Tsuna's pants.

"Slow down, jeez!" Tsuna says, though he tries to quickly shed his oversized hoodie, also being just as impatient as the greenette. Sighing he finally gets the offending garment out of the way, throwing it off the bed. He goes to pull down his underwear but Izuku stops him.

"Allow me your majesty." The greenette purrs teasingly hooking his fingers into the stretchy waistband. Tsuna lifts his hip to help the other, but then he notices something in the dark corner of their bedroom. It seems to be black and shinny-oh shit! He quickly pushes Izuku off him as an bullet whizzing past him where his boyfriend once was. Now on full alert his flame appears over his forehead and Tsuna tackles the shadowy figure.

There's a loud crash as he wrestles the intruder to the floor; only to let them go when he sees who it is, "Reborn-Nii ?"

Meanwhile, Izuku isn't even surprised so he just stays on the floor where he was thrown. Cock blocked again and by Tsuna's nosey older brother(also again). 'Fuck it, I'm getting a guarded hotel room.' And if that doesn't work out he'll just have to kill Reborn...

...Well, as soon as he figures out how.

 

 

 


	6. The Amnesiac & The Villain:Prologue (Villain Deku AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started...maybe...yes. 
> 
> Warning: this is graphic(I think) so you've been warned!!!!

Working the guy like a professional Tsuna bobs his head up and down. He doesn't take time to breath properly just straight up deep throats the man who's moaning against the large oak tree. Above him the man groans in ecstasy while brutally fucking the brunettes face. Said male just takes it, rutting against the mans leg like whore. And when the man finally comes Tsuna swallows it all. Even going so far as to lap the little bits of cum from the tip while jerking him though the after shocks of orgasm.

Once done Tsuna stands helping the other tuck himself back into his pants then holds out a waiting palm. "Money." He rudely asked while licking his lips.

The man, having broken out of his orgasmic haze, pouts as he puts a big wad of cash in the tiny males dainty hand.

Unfurling the wad, Tsuna quickly but carefully counts it. He frowns, recounting the large wad only to come up short again. "Where's the rest of it?"

Smiling the greenette pulls the smaller close by his hips. His large hands settle on the brunettes ass giving it a hearty squeeze. "Why don't you come back to my place then I'll give you the rest, ok baby?"

"Izuku, I can't."

"Oh come on, just one night?" The man, Izuku, purrs nibbling on Tsuna's bare neck; the scarf he'd been wearing had fallen off during the heated blowjob. "I haven't had you over in years. Please Tsuchan, I'll pay you in advance?"

The smaller of the two just pushes Izuku away. "Sorry, but I'm not doing this to get to know you better. I'm doing this because my job sucks, my landlord is a fucking prick, and I'd probably just barley be scrapping by if did't do this shit with you."

Izuku looks hurt by this. "But I thought you liked it...", He mumbles quietly in surprise.

"Oh, don't look so surprised Izu. I don't love you and you don't love me. This is just a simple exchange between two strangers. It's true and you know it. Just because you're rich it doesn't give you the right to own me. I'm a fuckin' adult, hell were the same damn age!"

"But-"

"But nothing. And the only reason you even come here is to get something out of me." The brunette laughs bitterly. "You aren't interested in being with me. You just want someone on the side to make you fantasies a reality, because you're soon to be ex-wife isn't willing to sleep with you anymore. What? Did she finally find out about all your dirty kinks Izu-chan?" Tsuna teasingly asks with a smirk as he leans in to whisper against Izuku's ear. "Did she know you like being call daddy? I bet she does. Knows that you're a sick fuck who likes dewy eyed twinks on there knees calling you Daddy~!" Izuku shudders as Tsuna presses his body close. "Daddy? Does she know you like spanking me, chocking me and calling me your pretty little slut?"

Izuku can't hold back the shameful groan of pleasure at those words.

Laughing Tsuna backs away with a cruel smile. "God, you're disgusting. I knew it, you're only here for sex and you pay me so you won't feel guilty for using my body."

"T-that's not t-true!" Izuku denies vehemently. "I only come here for you, I love you!!"

"Oh really? Is that why you come back then? Izu-chan, do you really feel that way about little ol' me. Aww, you're making me blush-!" Tsuna says in a sickeningly fake sweet tone before dropping it. "If so you're going about it the wrong way by shoving your dick down my throat like I'm your personal cock sleeve." He says blandly with an exasperated roll of his eyes. "Why even bother denying it? I give you what you're missing in your sex life, and you pay me so that I can keep my fuckin' apartment and the guilt off your back."

"Please just stop saying that." Izuku pulls him close again nuzzling the brunettes collarbone trying make the other calm down. He just needed the other to listen and stop pushing him away.

However, Tsuna was beyond conciliation as he pulls away from the greenette and turns his back to him. "Just go Izuku. This arrangement is over. You're getting too invested in this and I can't have you around messing things up with your so called... 'feelings'." He purposely gags on the word like it personally offended him.

Bowing his head, hair shadowing his eyes that were clouded with unshed tears Izuku quietly mumbles, "So you're really ending it..." Pulling something small and sharp out of his pocket, Izuku advances slowly towards the brunette. In his hand is a syringe filled with a mysterious orange liquid. He had wanted to save it for when Tsuna finally came home with him but...

It looks like he'll have to use it now.

Tsuna never saw it coming as Izuku plunged the syringe into the side of his neck, a hand forced over his mouth. He thrashed and screamed trying to call out for held, but realized that they were in the woods. Doubling his efforts he claws at the greenette hands breaking skin as he did so, but to no avail. Izuku's was too strong and the strange liquid had already set in.

He blacks out.

 

 

  


	7. Not A Good Guardian (Dark Royalty AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a stalker always a stalker. Even now that he's a guardian Izuku will always want his darkest desires from his prince

 

Izuku never mentions his time before becoming a Royal Sky guardian of the illustrious Prince Tsuna or his obsession with him. He figured that it was rather obvious why he didn't need to discuss that type of personal information. It's not like he's be jumping the highly attractive prince every chance he sees him.

However, that doesn't stop him from looking or fantasizing.

In the shared wash-rooms in the Castle of Sky Izuku undresses slowly, waiting. As if on cue the Prince then soon appears moments later with a smile gracing his lips and hair so beautifully ruffled from his workout. From the looks of it he was absolutely drenched in sweat. The friendly practice match against Yamamoto must have exhausted him greatly. Izuku smiles at this. Thanks to him purposely staying out a tiny bit longer after his mission, he can finally see the exact moment Tsuna shamelessly strips off his tight black fencing suit.

And strip he did.

He slowly removes his knee high boots before pulling off his leather gloves with his teeth. Next was the outfit itself. Tsuna arches his finely developed back as he reaches for the hidden zipper at the side of his tight neck collar. When he grabs ahold of the little zipper handle he slowly pulls it down. What's revealed is his peach colored skin full of faint little scares with tiny barely noticeable birthmark on his left thigh.

Oh how delightful, he's not wearing underwear today.

Subconsciously, Izuku licks his lips, wanted to desperately lather his tongue all over those soft firm thighs. Maybe he'd lick higher up to get into a much tighter place. Something with a dusty pink hue and a pucker just begging for his attention. Izuku inwardly groans at the thought until his fantasy is crumbled by the other guardians entering the locker area of the washroom. Quickly, he forces his eyes away from the prince to finish getting himself dressed. Still quite annoyed with his fantasy being ruined Izuku tersely leaves the room, brushing silently past the other men as he left.

/

Now seated in his room Izuku felt himself through his pants. He's looking through a laptop filled with all the intimate photos of the prince he'd taken while said man thought he was alone in his room. Every photo showed Tsuna gasping in pleasure as he satisfied himself with his hands, fingers and sometimes an occasional toy or two. Usually Tsuna liked to finger himself silly until he came all over his stomach, moaning prettily for his imaginary partner to take him senselessly.

Izuku licks his lips at the memory. Every moment had been caught on camera. Tsuna gasping out how good it felt to be stuffed full and crying out as his sweat saturated the silk blankets. His beautiful eyes would be shut, but his pretty bottom lip will be worried by his teeth. Loud pleasured wails would bounce of the walls as he finally reached the edge while ridding one of his favorite toys. Sometimes cum would get caught in the princes hair when he finally releases as he stops sucking his own cock, being bent in half.

The guardian honesty believed Tsuna was even more beautiful covered in his own mess.

He then wonders what the smaller male would look like cover in his release too and sighs. The greenette wanted to see the real thing. Wanted his little prince to beg him to cum, cry his name while being fucked or lick the brunettes cock to completion. The guardian hade so many ideas for his soon to be new lover. He would be the most beautiful plaything Izuku could ever want or need. Was it wrong that he needed the prince right now? Needed him like the fancy illegal drugs the law try to keep off the streets. Just seeing the man wasn't enough. Izuku wanted to taste, smell, and ruin Tsunayoshi Sawada. A beautiful teen he fell in love with the first time he saw him when he was in high school. The man he befriended, stalked and took photos of when he got older....the prince/future king who he now serves and is still obsessed over to this day.

The bulge in Izuku's pants is speaking volumes now, straining against his night pants. The hand he had resting on it moves to slip inside, firmly grasping the base.

The greenette gasps quietly at the tight warmth of his hand. He imagines Tsuna's mouth or hole grasping him exactly like this. One would probably be unbearably warm and tight, the other also warm, but softer and wet with lube after the larger carefully preps him. Maybe at some point he could take Izuku dry. He'd have to keep the smaller male stretched at all times, make sure to buy a special kind of toy for the brunette. Izuku groans again. Not just one toy, some for different occasions. Banishing the thought he pulls his hand away as the he feels his release coming on.

The greenette smirks not even worried about being unsatisfied. 'Soon, I'll have you soon Tsuchan.'

He can wait for as long as it takes.

 

 

 


	8. The Little Master & The Incubus (Incubus AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna summons a and Incubus (Izuku). That's it and is short as crap. :3

  
"Umm...H-hello." Tsuna said, giving a shy wave to the very attractive demon standing in his bedroom. Said demon had short curly dark green hair topped with little nubby horns, tiny black bat wings and a long dark green tail. His outfit was a simple pair of dark dress pants, a black dress vest over a white button up and bright red boots.

The incubus gave his new tiny master a once over before licking his lips in pure interest. "Well, aren't you a little cutie," He cooed walking closer to the small brunette circling around the smaller to get a better look at all of him. "So cute I can hardly resist." The being shaped like a man purrs as he settled on Tsuna front.

Tsuna blinked twice then blushed in understanding, shuffling from foot to foot. "C-cute?" The brunette asked as the incubus got right in his face. He was five inches taller then Tsuna so he was kinda leaning down to get to his level.

"Of course little kitten, your so adorable I could just eat you up." The man said smoothing his hand over his little masters hips.

"I-I don't get what y-you m-me-mean."

"Maybe this will shed some light." The man purrs as he grabbed Tsuna's backside and gave it a rough squeeze. Tsuna gasped his hands coming up to grip the incubus's vest. He then felt soft lips at his ear and couldn't stop shuddering as a moan passed through him.

"Such a cute noise." The demon purred giving the brunette a light kiss on the forehead before giving some much needed attention to his neck.

The dark haired mans kisses felt really good to Tsuna as he felt his heart beat in his ears. "Don't do that I'm really sensitive." He obviously announces to the demon making the other smirk against his peach skin.

"Is that so?" The incubus drawled, giving harsh nips to the soft flesh before him. Tsuna gave sweet little moan after a rougher one under his jaw. This made his tormentor more motivated just by the sounds he made. He was so cute and vulnerable. Just on the verge of begging to be touched, teased and fondled. "I wanna here you more." The dark haired man groaned, giving the brunettes ass another harsh squeeze. More moans and slight pants and Tsuna's already making out with the incubus. Lips locked in a tight battle, suggestive hands running over his body, his own hands tangled into the others wild hair. He'd lost his train of thought mere moments ago, not even remembering when they'd fallen onto the bed with himself on top straddling the incubus.

It didn't matter though he was already lost in lust.

 

 

 

 


	9. Doll Maker & Demon Doll (Doll Maker AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's the traped doll and Izuku(the Doll Maker) is the one who will save him. And that's all I got.

  
The porcelain doll sighs a hand running through his grimy synthetic light brown hair. He's been in this cell for so long he can't even remember what day it is. Even with the window just a little out of his reach showing that it's probably morning he was obviously still trapped in this cell. Getting out was inevitable. The doll knew this, but his dreams still persist in giving him hope.

The doll is sure that he's going to die here. Though, not before the those dirty leering guards try to use his body to sate their grotesque desires. He's seen the lustful looks they give him. Once he heard one of them take care of themselves while next to his cell when they thought he was asleep. As if anyone can sleep through loud wet sounds and a grown demon male grunting in what they call ecstasy. The thought of the other guards doing this too will the doll slept made his stomach turn.

Being used for their sick entertainment was far worse. Like dangling a piece of raw meat in front hungry wolves and that's all they saw him as. Something they could use. He grimaces, disgust making his stomach ache. A vicious beating would be ten times better than that. If they had just wanted to thrash him into a mass of dust then he'd have been fine with that. He could deal with punches, kicks and dirty insults, but their dark sexual intentions scared him more then death ever could.

That's why he loathed the dreams of hope. These stupid stupid lucid dreams. Dreams of him actually getting out this god forsaken hell that has been thrust upon him. It's all lies and he knows this. His mind is tricking him. No one will save him...no one is coming. It's been days, weeks, maybe even years. Who'd want to save a forgotten doll? Clearly, he's been abandoned and no one wants something that's been used.

'Is there really any hope for someone like me?'

"In all fairness, I'd think that you deserve better." A voice says in his head starting the doll. The voice is smooth and calming, just like the one in one of his dreams.

The doll's glowing honey eyes slightly widen. 'One things for sure is I'm not insane, well, at least not yet. So who are you and why are you invading my thoughts.'

"Hello." The voice purrs in a pleased tone. "I'm the Doll Maker and the person who will get you out of this dreadful place."

'What's in it for you?'

"You're companionship." It says simply and the brunette thought's halt as fear grabs him. "Oh no no no, parish the thought my dear. I mean no harm. This will simply be partnership, you know, two people working together. I'm nothing like those disgusting demons guarding your door." The doll gradually calms down at that, but he's still suspicious.

'And how do I know your not going to hurt me?"

There's the light sound of a chuckle heard before, "I'm the Doll Maker, I don't break them darling...I fix them."

 

 


	10. I Love/Hate You (Highschool AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Highschool Au
> 
> Izuku is someone Tsuna should hate but he loves him. He just can't admit it...

As classes ended for the day Tsuna packed up his things and went strait for the schools front gates. He sat on one of the benches stationed in front hidden away from the schools cameras, taking out a book to read. Just into the next chapter he felt someone come up behind him. "You're early." He states.

"I freaked when I saw your text." A voice said in his ear. "And I gotta say, I'm honestly surprised."

"Izuku, I meant what I said." He sighs through his nose making it only sound like a short exhale. Tsuna doesn't stop reading.

"Don't get me wrong...", The greenette starts. "I'm thrilled, smitten even. You're the top of your class and popular too boot. You can have anyone you want yet you hang around with someone like me." He lays a kiss on the side of Tsuna's neck lips nibbling at the soft peachy skin.

The brunette feels his neck tingle in way he loathed to admit he liked. A whimper is just barely on his lips, but he manages to repress it as he pushes the others face away with his unoccupied hand. "Yeah, whatever. So... Are we going to leave or are you just gonna molest me on school property?" He scoffs.

"Nah, only if you want me too." Izuku gives him a sly little smile.

"We better get going then, it'll get dark soon." Tsuna says while putting his book away as he stands up. He starts walking slowly down the street and the other teen follows behind silently.

They get about a block and a half up the path to Tsuna's house before Izuku asks, "So about that text, why did you invite me over? Did something happen with you're dad?"

Tsuna slowy comes to a stop and so does Izuku. "I really don't think that's any of your business." His voice sounds tired.

"I know the thing between you and your father is personal. You don't have to tell me." Izuku said taking his hand in his own. Tsuna frowns but doesn't pull away from the kind gesture. They begin to walk hands clasped together with the brunette still leading the way.

The silence remained throughout their walk up to Tsuna's house still hand in hand. The brunette paused at the door noticing that his fathers car wasn't parked in the driveway. 'Good, he's still not home.' He thinks opening the front door after letting go of Izuku's hand. Walking inside he motions for the other teen to come in as well. The greenette enters, kindly shutting the door, locking it behind himself.

Throwing his shoes near a corner Tsuna began yelling down the hall, "Natsu, I'm home." In the next few seconds a large golden retriever bounds around the corner and jumps into his waiting arms. Natsu give a happy barks then lays on his beloved owner.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asks as he kneels to pet Natsu.

"You mean the dog or me?"

"Obviously, the dog who else would I be asking?"

"Fuck you."

"Yeah right, it'll be the other way around and you know it."

"Just shut up. Anyway, are you hungry?" Tsuna asked pushing Natzu off him, but the golden retriever tackles him again nocking his owner into Izuku this time around. Both teens end up falling with Tsuna straddling the green headed raven with his dog resting on them.

"Ow. That's some dog." Izuku groans in pain, but he has a smile on his lips like he'd just won something good. What tsuna wants to know is why he's smiling. The bruntte frowns down at him trying to understand what it is he's so happy about, but flinches when the feeling of rough hands travel up his shirt. "Really, Izuku?!" He tries to pull away but the hands grip his hips tightly, keeping him perfectly in place.

Izuku tries to look the picture of innocent while leisurely moving his hands upwards. "What? I thought we had something." He asked while raking his nails down Tsuna's abdomen. The brunette shudders just the slightest bit and almost whimpers when the hands glide back around to his back. "Well you seem excited." The pads of fingers continue to brush against the small of the brunettes back making him moan quietly and lean into him more.

Natsu has long since left the two to their own devices having gotten distracted buy the household cat Kacchan. With a sigh Tsuna rests his forehead on Izuku's. He doesn't want to admit it out loud, but he likes how the others hands feel against his skin. Heck, he liked everything about Izuku. He's the only who made him feel human, not like a robot set on autopilot. "God, I hate you."

"But you love me too."

"S-shut up." He does.

 

 


End file.
